


Uncertain

by scrapsandbolts



Series: Marvel Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapsandbolts/pseuds/scrapsandbolts
Summary: Thor likes Bruce Banner. A lot. But he doesn't think Bruce would ever like him. With the motivation of his friend Brunnhilde and his brother Loki, Thor makes a plan to ask Bruce to homecoming.





	Uncertain

Thor Odinson hadn’t been at this high school very long. Him, his brother, and his friend Brunnhilde had transferred after a disastrous semester at their old school, so now they were here. 

And so was Bruce Banner, aka the love of Thor’s young life. They’d met while Bruce was going to school with him, then he went back to his old school, Thor’s new one. 

Which meant Thor’s suffering would never end. Loki was bad enough, but with Brunnhilde in the mix, things were even worse. 

“So, Banner,” Brunnhilde sat next to Thor on the bleachers. “He’s pretty cute.”

“Uh,” Thor scrambled for words that would throw Brunnhilde off his scent, but nothing came. “I guess?”

“Come on, Thor, don’t bullshit me. You like Bruce, have for a while now. Just admit it.”

Thor sighed in defeat, nodding. “But you have a crush on Sif!”

Brunnhilde nodded, taking a sip of her energy drink. “Yep. We’ve known this, Thor. But, unfortunately, Sif is too busy keeping Fandral from doing something stupid for her to notice me.”

“Hello, there’s Homecoming in a few weeks, why don’t you ask her to that?”

“Why don’t you ask Banner to Homecoming?” Brunnhilde countered. 

“Because Bruce doesn’t like big crowds, or dancing,” Thor answered immediately, receiving a knowing smirk from Brunnhilde. 

“You know him better than anyone, even Stark, and you won’t just ask him on one date? Dude, the guy’s obviously crushing on you. Why else would he go to your games?”

“Because Tony wants to watch James, Steve wants to watch Sharon, Nat wants to watch Maria, and Clint wants to see them all pine for each other like dumbasses. Bruce comes along as the voice of reason.”

“Sure,” Brunnhilde said unconvincingly. “It’s totally not to see you in those pants as you demolish the other players. Thor, Banner goes to your games for the exact same reason you go to his Mathletes competitions.”

“Yeah, right. He’s way too good to be in love with me. I’m just some dumb kid who takes care of his little brother and can’t seem to catch a break. He’s a genius, has plans to get a doctorate, maybe more, and he doesn’t need me dragging him down.”

“Thor, you dumbass, listen to me,” Brunnhilde demanded, reminding Thor why they called her Valkyrie. “You don’t drag Bruce down, you lift him up. Every time he sees you at his competitions, he lights up and answers faster than ever. He goes to your games because you make him feel safe in crowds, he loves that you go to school, keep Loki from pranking the whole school while being an athlete and a great student. You could never drag him down, you absolute idiot.”

“Aww, I knew you cared.” Thor smiled, earning a punch to the arm. “Maybe I will take Bruce to Homecoming.”

“You better. I don’t want to be the only one embarrassing myself by having feelings.” Thor laughed at Brunnhilde, shaking his head. “Come on, we don’t wanna be late for Chemistry with Banner.”

Thor walked into class, sitting next to Bruce like he always did. The teacher was late, mainly because he drove from super far away, so the class was talking. 

“Hey, Thor. I heard we’re making ice cream with liquid nitrogen,” Bruce greeted. “Sounds fun, right?”

“Yeah, but do you have a Lactaid pill or something? Aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

“Oh, wow. You remembered.” Bruce looked shocked, which broke Thor’s heart. 

“I do listen when you speak, Bruce. If you don’t have any, here, I have some.” Thor dug in his backpack, handing the package to Bruce. 

“You- you have lactose pills? Why?” Bruce looked absolutely bewildered, but he kept the pills. 

“In case Tony decides to take us to eat after school or your competitions and you want some ice cream or something. You shouldn’t have to refuse something when there’s an easy solution to the problem.”

Bruce smiled softly, pushing his glasses up. “Thanks, Thor. Here, you take the rest.” Bruce had torn one pill from the sheet, then gave them to Thor. 

“No problem, Bruce. Now you can have some.” The teacher burst into the room, carrying a huge metal bottle, presumably full of liquid nitrogen. 

“Oh, this is gonna be epic.” Clint exclaimed, making everyone laugh. 

~~~  
“Alright, Thor, it’s time we had a talk.” Tony Stark sat next to Thor in English, taking off his sunglasses. “What are your intentions with my science bro, Bruce Banner?”

“I want to make him happy. He deserves that much.” Thor responded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Stark was merciless when it came to his friends. 

“You won’t use him, take him in and then toss him aside once you deem him no longer useful? You won’t hurt him intentionally, will protect him from assholes like Ross? You’ll care about him?”

“Yes.”

Tony leaned back in his chair, giving Thor a once over. He nodded, placing his glasses back on. “Good. You have my approval.”

“Thanks, Tony. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Tony threatened, just before the class began. “Or I will get my cousin Sharon to kick your ass.” 

Brunnhilde winked at Thor, then gave him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and focused on the lesson about The Scarlet Letter. 

~~~  
“...And then he just lets himself get turned into a vampire! Without ever considering how his actions would affect his friends! I just, urgh! He’s so stupid!” Bruce was complaining about the plot of one of his favorite shows, in extensive detail, to Thor at lunch. Thor smiled as he listened, nodding along. Bruce paused. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling. I swear I’m almost done.”

“No need for apologies, Bruce. I like listening to you speak. So, he’s a vampire now. Have his friends found out yet?” Bruce hesitated, then smiled and began to speak again. From across the cafeteria, Brunnhilde gave him two thumbs up, Sif giving him a grin of support behind her. So they finally got a moment to hang out without Fandral ruining it.

“Hey, Thor?” Bruce asked, shifting in his seat. Thor turned his focus on Bruce, giving him a supportive smile and nod. “So, Homecoming’s pretty soon, and I kind of want to ask someone to go with me. Do you, um, do you have any advice on how to do that?”

Thor inhaled sharply. Was Bruce going to ask him, like Brunnhilde insisted he would, or was he going to ask someone else? Oh, boy, what was Thor supposed to do?

“Well, do you think they’d like something big, like a poster asking them, or would they like something simple, like just being asked after school?”

“I’m not sure, exactly. They’re not like me, they’re confident, funny, and they aren’t bothered by attention. But I think they’d like something simple, if that helps?”

“Well, if it’s something simple, then you could bring them a flower and ask them? Since you don’t like attention, maybe do it before school, where there aren’t so many people?”

“Oh, that sounds nice, actually.” Bruce pushed his glasses up, then messed with the hem of his sweater. “What kind of flower, though? What flower would you like?”

“Oh,” Thor mumbled. He hadn’t really thought about that in a while. “I like daisies. If you don’t know what flowers they’d like, you can stick with the classic red rose, then.”

“Thanks a bunch, Thor.” Bruce grinned, eyes shining. “You’re the best.”

“It’s no problem, Bruce. I’m happy to help, anytime.”

“I know that, but I’m still grateful. Tony wouldn’t ask me what I thought they’d like.”

“Well, I’m not Tony.”

Bruce nodded. “No you’re not.”

~~~  
Loki found Thor on his bed, face down on a pillow. Loki calmly sat next to Thor, waiting for Thor to speak. 

“Go away. I’m not talking about it.” Thor declared. Loki said nothing, just continued to sit. Thor rolled over, sighing loudly. “Why am I always in love with unavailable people? First, Jane is dating Helen, then Sif is dating Brunnhilde, and now Bruce is gonna date someone else! I have the worst luck, ever.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “But you are wrong about Banner. He does not have very many he lets into his inner circle. You, however, have gotten to the center of his heart, more than anyone, even Stark, has done. He will ask you to Homecoming, don’t doubt him.”

“He’s probably going to ask Tony to go as friends, but sure, he likes me back.”

“I always suspected I was the only smart sibling, and now I know I am. You are so oblivious to everything. Not even God can help you now.”

“You don’t believe in God!” Thor shouted as Loki left. 

“Her name is Helena and she’s behind a Walmart!” Loki shouted back, slamming his door shut. Thor shook his head and went back to moping. How could Bruce ever be into him? Impossible in every universe imaginable. 

~~~  
Okay, so maybe not impossible in every universe imaginable, maybe just impossible in every universe imaginable, except one. Because Bruce was wearing a burnt orange sweater, the extra long sleeves fluttering with the cool wind. His glasses were askew, and he was shifting from foot to foot, muttering something to himself. 

“Hey, Bruce!” Thor waved, causing Bruce to look up, eyes widened in alarm. 

“Hey, Thor!” Bruce squeaked, waving back. He walked over to Thor quickly, pushing his glasses back into the right spot. “Uh, so, I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

“Of course, Bruce. Whatever you want to ask, I’ll answer.”

“Okay,” Bruce took a deep breath, then pushed something long and thin into Thor’s hand. Bruce’s face went red as he spoke. “Do you wanna go to homecoming with me? Like a date?”

Thor smiled, bringing the single white daisy up to his nose to sniff. “I’d love to. I was trying to figure out how to ask you, actually.”

“Really?” Bruce asked, giggling. “Oh, man, Tony’s gonna be all smug for the next three months!”

“You think Tony’s bad?” Thor asked. “I have to deal with Loki and Valkyrie!”

“I’m so sorry.” Bruce apologized immediately, ducking his head. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I got myself in that situation, and Loki will probably forget it once he finds someone that doesn’t bore him to death.”

“He should meet Natasha. They both know things they shouldn’t and can tell you your secrets before you know your secrets. Plus Natasha thinks there’s a conspiracy between the faculty and that sounds right up your brother’s alley.”

“That does sound like something Loki would enjoy. But forget about our weird friends. What do you want to wear to Homecoming? I wanna match.”

“Oh, I have no idea. Wanna talk about it over food after school?”

“Yes! Definitely yes!” Thor answered a bit too quickly to be considered cool, but he didn’t care. Bruce was his date to Homecoming!

“Okay, see you there!” Bruce walked away, bumping into a lightpost, trashcan, and wall as he went into the school, grin never once leaving his face. 

God, Thor was such a goner.


End file.
